


Make It Last a While

by Useless_girl



Series: Come See My Cage [2]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Post-Prison, Prison AU, Romance, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, some (kinda manly) fluff, underage kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: What do you do when your student wants to get into your pants? You let him, of course... ;)





	

**Note:** Well, a certain naughty person has been bugging me with this idea for weeks. Finally today I had the time to write it out – although I added _some_ plot to it too, lol. And yes, Korn’s new album, _The Serenity of Suffering_ influenced me too while writing it. Enjoy! ;)

**Note 2:** The title comes from Korn’s “[When You’re Not There](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dFYTPRoN-Kw)” – go check it out, it’s awesome!

**Disclaimer:** This is a product of my imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. I don’t profit from this fanfiction and I mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story.

**Fandom/characters/rating/category:** Slipknot, Corey Taylor/Jim Root, prison AU, post-prison, R, slash, M/M, student/teacher relationship, light D/s relationship, underage kink, daddy kink, romance, smut, some (kinda manly) fluff.

**Make It Last a While  
** _By: Useless-girl_

 The truck’s climb up on the autumn hill has ended when it stopped near the cabin surrounded by colorful trees. Some smoke was curling up from the chimney since the days were getting colder.

A tall bearded man in a jeans jacket and matching dark-blue jeans got out from the driver’s side, while a much shorter and younger-looking did the same from the other side. The strawberry blond smaller one looked at the cabin and its surroundings curiously. That made it clear that this was the first time he was there.

“Nice,” he looked up at the brunette man as they started walking towards the door.

The other man just hummed and smiled under his mustache while playing maybe a bit restlessly – or impatiently? – with his keys. Opening the door, he let the younger one in, his hazel eyes narrowing a bit as he looked at the boy from a bit closer. He had his school uniform – grey pants, white shirt, dark-grey tie and a suit jacket – on. He was carrying his black backpack with different metal bands’ names all over it on one shoulder.

While the redhead took a quick look around, putting his bag down next to the couch, Jim, the tall one, closed the door and moved towards the kitchen area. “You want some tea or coffee before we start learning?”

“Don’t you have something stronger, Mr. Root?” the student asked with a sly grin.

“I shouldn’t encourage your underage drinking, Corey,” he stroked down his beard, watching as the boy walked closer to him, his insanely blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Oh come on, Mr. Root! You’re much cooler than this. Besides it wouldn’t be the first time that I share a drink or two with my favorite teacher…” Corey crowded the much taller man against the kitchen cabinet, practically pressing his small body against Jim’s front. That made the older man inhale sharply, his eyes never leaving the playful ones.

“Very well… But just one…” he gave in. Who could say no to such big puppy eyes? Reaching behind him, he fetched a bottle of Jack and took two clean glasses from the counter top. It wasn’t so easy to pour them with a horny teen pressing against him, but somehow he managed. “I hope instead of dulling it this will broaden your mind for the new things I’m about to teach you…” he chuckled a bit then clunk his glass against Corey’s, taking a long sip to pour some encouragement mostly into himself.

He knew this was wrong. He was Corey’s new music and history teacher, but it didn’t take long for the cute boy to mesmerize Jim both with his looks and talents. He was top of his class in history (although he didn’t brag about that) and could play some mean riffs on the guitar while singing everyone’s head off. Also, Jim liked the way Corey’s brain worked. It was rare nowadays that a high school student still had such an open mind which was soaking in everything like a dry sponge.

Oh he remembered those private learning sessions all too well… Corey made it clear pretty soon that he liked his biker-looking teacher more than a student – especially a boy – should. Jim tried to resist the little shit’s tricks and attempts to seduce him, but he was a flesh and bone man too with needs and… well, kinks. He couldn’t help it that he liked his partners younger-looking and smaller than him. Well, the latter wasn’t a big task to achieve since he was very tall with long limbs and a small tummy. He had never met someone who’d be so crazy about these like Corey was.

“I wanna suck you now, Mr. Root…” Corey’s comment came out of the blue and Jim nearly choked on his drink. Damn. He loved the boiling blood of youth. It kept things interesting and could take Jim by surprise so easily. “Can I?” Corey put his empty glass on the counter while his other hand was already popping open the button on Jim’s jeans then he pulled the zipper down too.

Jim didn’t have much of a choice, it seemed, so he simply nodded and finishing his drink watched the boy go down on his knees in front of him. That sight in itself was damn arousing, not to mention the hungry look with which Corey took his half-hard cock out of his underwear. Jim’s been like that since he picked his student up in front of the school before heading out here.

A low moan slipped Jim as Corey leaned forward and licked along the quickly filling shaft with a satisfied little sound. And that look Corey sent him! It stabbed Jim right into the guts and his hand moved to the boy’s head to stroke along the curls at the back and keep him close.

The kisses along his length, the light jerking at his base and then those eager lips wrapping around the wide tip to lick and suck on him made Jim’s eyes roll back into his head and his fingers’ hold tightened in the soft hair. Fuck, the boy remembered everything he’d taught him previously about how to give proper blowjobs. And judging by the new tricks of that long tongue, he did some research on his own too – probably on some gay porn sites. Or did he practice with someone else? (Jim hoped he didn’t.) No wonder Corey was Jim’s favorite. It’s been too long since he had someone so eager to please him and learn from him.

The more the boy was sucking into his hot and wet mouth, the less worries were left in Jim. They were in the middle of nowhere for a reason. This way no one would be able to accidentally see them in such an indecent situation. And although Jim brought Corey here with the intention of teaching him some school-approved stuff too, he let himself go with the flow.

“Holy shit!” he cried out once the boy managed to nearly fully deep-throat him, but he choked on the last two or three inches.

“Am I doing it right, Mr. Root?” Corey asked hoarsely, lips red and swollen, glistening along with his chin from the mixture of spit and pre-cum. His now darker blue eyes were just as mesmerizing to the tall man like the sight. _So eager for some praising_ , Jim thought to himself and nodded.

“Perfectly, Corey. Fight that gag reflex. I know you can do it. You want to take me all the way down your throat, right? We’ve been working towards that…” he said a bit out of breath, caressing the curls fondly.

“Yes, Mr. Root. I want to make you proud and feel good,” Corey lightly pushed his head back against the caressing hand.

“Then come on, be a good boy and take it back in,” Jim murmured, grabbing himself to press the tip against Corey’s mouth, who opened it up without any protesting.

After a couple of minutes and a lot of exciting wet and choking sounds, Jim cried out, both his hands keeping the boy’s head in place now, because he finally managed to suck him in all the way. “Stay right there! Easy…” he panted. “Feels so good… That’s it. I’ll pull out in a moment just… try something for me, will ya? Swallow a few times to make your… amazing throat contract around me. Will you do that for me?” he asked caressing along the shaved sides of the boy’s head to collect the loosened curls on the top and at the back.

An approving little moan – which vibrated through Jim’s cock – then the throat muscles squeezing him were Corey’s answer to his teacher’s request.

“Jesus fuck…” Jim’s guttural groan came to that along with some more curse words. Then after a few more moments he was pulling out and murmuring his praising comments to the boy. He helped Corey up by his arm and leaned down to lick into his mouth, tasting himself there. Their hungry kiss turned into a sloppy, all teeth and tongue one very soon, Jim’s hands pushing Corey’s suit jacket off and loosening the tie. Then he pulled his shirt out of his pants so he could grab naked warm flesh. The boy’s arousal was evident too as it pressed against Jim’s long thigh. He made Corey slowly ride it while the big hands cupped and squeezed the tiny ass with pure desire.

And this time… this time he was going to finally take it. That’s why they were really here. That’s what Corey’s been begging for. And today Jim was going to fulfill his wish. Today he was going to give him more than just his slender fingers. Looking into the hazy blue eyes he knew the boy was finally ready for him. That thought itself was a huge turn on for the teacher and he couldn’t wait to bury his long shaft all the way into the young and tight body.

To take the next step towards that, he reached under Corey’s legs and lifted him up, loving how the thick thighs immediately wrapped around him along with his arms. “I’m gonna fuck you so good… you’re gonna feel it for days, I’ promise…” he grunted on the most perverted voice he could muster up, his beard brushing against Corey’s skin as Jim was sucking on his earrings while carrying him towards the back of the cabin where the door to the bedroom was.

Once on the bed Jim took his time fully undressing Corey for the first time. Until then they had to be careful and didn’t have the chance. But now they both could drink in the sight of the other’s naked body. Jim let Corey touch him everywhere while he was hovering over him, his lips and teeth leaving kisses and bruises all over Corey’s neck and upper body where the uniform would cover them later. Damn, he was so beautiful and tasted amazing wherever Jim sucked or bit the sensitive skin, making the boy moan and shiver, his lips bucking up in search of some friction.

“You’re so breathtaking… I could taste you all night.”

“I hope you don’t want to do just that to me, Mr. Root. I came here for much more. I want to finally feel your long cock in me. I want you to fuck me for real. I want to know… how it feels like. Teach me,” Corey said impatiently and needy, lust thick in his voice and eyes.

“We’ll get there. Be patient, my boy…” Jim managed to say after a low growl. Fucking hell, this boy was going to be the death of him. He wanted to do… _so_ many things to him. Perhaps with time, he could do it all to this little perverted boy. He was naughty enough for that, but Jim wanted to ease him into things first. (He could always corrupt him further later.)

His next move, for example was to taste that perfect leaking cock again. It was a long, slightly curved beautiful one Jim loved to play with. To reward his student for his previous perfect performance, he returned the favor of sucking him in deep, while his lubed up fingers moved lower to brush against the tight opening. While sucking the boy, he kept massaging him there then he eased first one then a second finger in, listening to the breathy moans and low curses. He loved how that small ass pushed back on his long digits so eagerly and already ready for more. Which Jim gave him in the form of a third finger, his wrist twisting and fingers scissoring inside to loosen the tight hole for his dripping cock.

He slid off the pampered hardness and was just admiring the flushed face and the blissed out expression on it as he kept fingering him. Corey was clearly getting lost in the sensations his body was feeling and when soft urging whines started leaving him, Jim deemed him ready to take what he was longing for so badly.

Rubbing his fingers against the boy’s prostate a few more times, he slowly pulled them out and knelt between the open legs. “The first time it’s easier to take it from behind. You want to…?”

“No. I can take it like this too… Wanna see you do me, Mr. Root…” Corey panted. “Please.”

Stroking along a strong thigh, Jim slowly nodded and applied some more lube both on his student’s hole and his own cock then panting slightly he pushed Corey’s legs more open and higher and rubbed his glistening tip against the loosened hole. “This might feel a bit strange at first… Just push against it if you feel discomfort. I promise you’ll love it afterwards,” he quickly added (suppressing a smirk) then he couldn’t wait any longer and began pushing in steadily, fucking himself deeper and deeper while watching the flushed boy’s reactions. He was breathtaking and so, so hot and tight Jim wanted to cry out, going slightly insane from the sensation. It was even better than he imagined it.

“Fuck!” Corey groaned, his nails digging into Jim’s shoulders as his brain was trying to process all that was happening to him and the fact that his teacher’s long cock finally bottomed out in him. The stretch and feeling of being so full were… amazing. Strange, but amazing.

“Good?” Jim kissed along his jaw, staying still for a couple of moments to let the boy’s body adjust.

“Hell yeah. Just fucking move already.”

Jim chuckled onto Corey’s skin then leaned on his tattooed forearms next to his boy’s arms and pulled half-way out just to fuck back into the willing body underneath. He watched Corey’s eyes roll back and the sounds coming from his mouth only encouraged him to give it to him harder and faster. He wanted to live up to his promise and make him feel this for days. And to make it last for a while for both of them.

It didn’t take long for Corey to turn into his demanding little shit self, but Jim loved it. Especially what he was asking for. “Yes! YES! Harder… harder, give it to me!”

“Put your legs around me,” he instructed and once the boy obeyed, Jim accelerated the speed and strength of his pushes, his tip reaching and rubbing along the boy’s most sensitive spots perfectly, turning him into a loudly moaning and panting mess – of which Jim was fucking proud. Who said older men cannot keep up and show a few new tricks?

His balls were slapping loudly against the abused ass, his shaft hammering the slicked up hole that kept contracting around him as he was practically fucking the boy into the mattress. And what amazed him was that Corey kept asking for more and faster and harder. Who was he to deny that from his boy?

“Yes, let it out. Yell all you want… No one can hear you out here,” Jim groaned, circling his hips before fucking up roughly into him. That dark thought gave Jim a few ideas for later, but now he focused back on his task at hand.

He deliberately didn’t touch his student’s cock, because he wanted to make him come just on his cock and judging by the small pool of pre-cum against Corey’s sweaty tummy, he was close to that. So leaning down to take the boy’s head into his hands while his big body was moving above him, Jim panted onto his lips. “You can come whenever you feel like it. Make me proud…” he whispered then captured the swollen lips for a deep and demanding kiss, feeling how Corey’s ass was starting to tighten around him. They were both so close, but Jim wanted his young lover to come first.

Corey was out of this world. He was so turned on from what his teacher was doing to him that he could barely see or think straight – and well, what they were doing was the opposite of straight anyway. He never in his life begged like this before, but it felt so right to do that to his teacher who was finally fucking his brain out of its place with that long, long cock of his. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ … - that’s all that was repeating in his fried mind, his sweaty body tightening more and more, nails digging into skin, blood drumming in his ears. He never felt so alive and then it only got much, much better as he suddenly couldn’t hold back anymore from the constant assault against his prostate and he started shooting his load all over their stomachs, ass clamping down hard on that wonderful meat that kept impaling him so perfectly. The intensity of this was blowing his mind so hard he never wanted the feeling to end. _FUCK!_

He was already addicted.

Jim had no words for what he was seeing and feeling. Things got simply too overwhelming to form coherent thoughts so he gave up all together, letting all the worries and doubts melt away as he gave himself to the blinding pleasure, at last releasing his seed deep into the trembling youth’s body with loud, nearly desperate moans. He’s been waiting for this to happen far too long. Months actually. Since that first time Corey started flirting with him after a class.

Now the boy was finally only his as their sweaty bodies were trying to fight for air, Jim’s covering and shielding Corey’s from the world. This was perfection. Every moment of it worth the long wait.

***

Maybe half an hour and some cleaning up later they were lying naked in bed. Jim was on his back while Corey was nuzzling to him, entangling their limbs under the cover. He looked like the cat that got the cream. Not that Jim didn’t have a similar expression on his face while drawing lazy circles onto the smaller man’s arm around him. They were both silent for a while, simply enjoying each other’s company while listening to the crackling of the wood in the fireplace.

Then Corey lifted his head off Jim’s chest and smiled at him wide. “You were amazingly hot.”

Chuckling Jim caressed his lover’s back. “I could say the same about you. You okay?”

“Sure. Gonna feel it for a while like you said, but you know I’m more than good with that,” he chuckled a bit, his fingers playing with Jim’s chest hair a bit.

“Glad to hear that, baby. Maybe… next time instead of a school boy you could dress up like a school _girl_ …” Jim suggested with a dark predatory look.

“You’d like that, huh?” Corey leaned closer to his lover’s lips. “Me in a short skirt and high heels… maybe even a thong or without any underwear?”

The bearded man’s response to that were a low hungry growl and his eyes darkening further.

“Well then… daddy will get what he wishes… Because you’re ‘such a fucking teacher’…” he quoted Jim then kissed him, glad that there was no shift coming up at the diner, just loving his big biker man while living out their kinks.

**THE END**

_27/10/2016_


End file.
